huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Airai
Airai was a tribe from Survivor: Micronesia. A tribe of Fans originally divided, the tribe continued to suffer under the hands of the Favourites during the switch. Despite this, shifting powers at the merge allowed one under the radar fan to dominate at the end and win the game. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Members *Arthur, an introvert who is often mistaken for a dumb jock due to his build and domineering height. *Belle, an amateur detective who spends her spare time helping around in her parents farm. *Cecilia, a twenty-seven year old and recently married real estate agent. *Emma, a fresh out of high school teen who wants to start her own interior design business. *Gloss, cousin of Glimmer, he is a personal trainer who grew up in a wealthy estate with his family. *Kaylee, a teen mom who enjoys looking after her son and scrapbooking. *Lily, one of the leaders of her cheerleading squad at her college. *Mason, a social worker who helps kids with anxiety overcome their fears through group meditation. *Tristan, a teenage heartthrob because of his ability to sing and play guitar at local bars and clubs. *Zac, a recently unemployed video game creator when his position was made redundant. Post Switch-Tribe Members *Arthur *Axel, who competed in Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cook Islands and Survivor: Cagayan and was in the minority alliances of all his seasons. *Brendan, after his short stint in Survivor: Panama he was given a spot on the villains tribe for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains but failed to succeed. *Emma *Jaclyn, a Favourite for choosing to take her boyfriend to the Final Tribal Council of Survivor: Palau which arguably cost her the win. *Katniss, who originally competed in Survivor: Redemption Island but is most notable for being a member of the Raro Five during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Kaylee *Mason Tribe History On Day 1, the orange Airai tribe consisted of fans of the game. The men and women formed their separate alliances, with each group of five needing one person to flip. Meanwhile, Tristan and Lily were forming their own pairing and weighed up their options on both sides. Luckily for the tribe, they defeated the Favourites at the first challenge. When Airai lost the second challenge, Tristan and Lily made their move. At tribal council, the boys voted for Cecilia but the girls and Tristan voted for Zac, sending him home. The women started to get a little too confident and wanted to blindside Tristan and have a distinct advantage over the minority of boys. Cecilia, needing to save herself in case of a flip, looked for and found a Hidden Immunity Idol. When Airai lost their second challenge in a row, the girls wanted to strike but Lily had reservations. When it came to the vote, Tristan voted for Mason as the girls told him, the boys voted for Belle but the girls blindsided Tristan. After a successful immunity win, the Airai tribe and its rival switched tribes. Arthur, Emma, Kaylee and Mason from the original Airai remained on the tribe and were joined by Malakal members Axel, Brendan, Jaclyn and Katniss. Emma and Kaylee no longer in the power position, approached Axel to scrape together an alliance. However, Katniss, Jaclyn and Brendan wanted to form an alliance with Mason and Arthur because they were strong alpha males. When Airai lost their first immunity challenge as a new tribe, the girls and Axel voted for Katniss but the Favorites and the alpha male Fans sent home Axel. The morning after Airai's tribal council, the medical team went to check on Kaylee's bug bites. The team saw the bites were becoming infected and decided to evacuate her to treat them. Even with the loss of two of their own, Airai remained in high spirits and won the next immunity challenge. Emma approached Mason and Arthur to explain how if they voted her out, the Favourites could easily overrule them. Mason agreed with Emma and the pair thought that Jaclyn was the easiest to pitch for if they lost the challenge. Arthur then ran to the Favourites and told them about this, causing tension between the alliance and the pairing of Emma and Mason. On Day 19, both tribes had to vote someone out during a Double Tribal Council. At Airai's turn, the two voted for Jaclyn as promised but the rest of the tribe sent home Mason for flipping. On Day 20, the Airai and Malakal tribes merged with the eleven castaways one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Micronesia Tribes